


Bent Backward

by SoupyGoopy



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, its mostly bad description imo, its not super gory but i still put a warning jic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupyGoopy/pseuds/SoupyGoopy
Summary: Clementine gets into an argument with Violet.
Relationships: Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Bent Backward

**Author's Note:**

> hey! its been a bit but i decided to pump out one last fic before school starts for me.
> 
> thanks for reading, i hope yall like it :)

Clementine was maybe a little bit angry, but it was okay. Just another tough night, nothing she couldn’t deal with.

“You don’t even fucking _know_ what it’s like –“

Violet slammed her hand on the counter and growled, “You don’t know shit about me, how fucking dare you assume –“

Violet jabbed her finger into Clementine’s chest with each syllable and Clementine resisted the screaming urge to break it in half.

She just needed to diffuse the situation and go back to bed, nothing too hard. 

“ – that I don’t _know_ what any of this is like, Clementine!”

Violet’s eyes were stormy and cold. It was getting hard to remember a time when they were filled with something other than contempt. 

Clementine grit her teeth and took a deep breath, bringing the boiling rage inside her chest to a low simmer. 

Diffuse and sleep.

She cleared her throat and gently pushed away Violet’s finger all the while her mind begged for her to invert the frail joint, “Okay fine, you do know, I’m sorry, but that still doesn’t make it okay.”

Violet’s eye twitched. 

She wondered what type of a crunch it would make.

“None of this is okay, Violet.” She muttered.

Violet faltered in her anger and stuttered, her chest rising and falling rapidly with each confused breath she took. 

Clementine had a feeling that the storm would drown her. 

“I . . . are you . . . what?” 

Clementine rolled her eyes and threw her arms up exasperatedly, “Do you not see how fucked this all is? When is the last time we’ve even talked to each other without being insulting? When was the last time we did something that made the both of us happy?”

Violet scoffed and narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms.

“Jesus Christ, Clementine, don’t be so fucking dramatic.”

How weird it would be to see bone, white and pink, peeking out from fair skin.

Clementine set her jaw and paid no mind the enraged roar her thoughts screamed. Fists clenched at her sides, she desperately tried to keep her voice level.

“Don’t fucking gaslight me, Violet.” 

Would she see the sinew?

“Don’t act like you haven’t done the same to me.”

The blood would add a nice splash of color to the dreary tile.

She stared at Violet’s eyes. Hollow. 

“We’re done.”

She was more than okay with never having to see those awful murky green pools of algae again.

Diffuse and sleep.

Maybe the storm had already taken her.

The scream would wake the neighbors.

Violet’s eyes grew and disbelief painted them clumsily. 

“Get the fuck out or come to bed.”

Or would she stay silent?

Clementine turned and left the kitchen with Violet’s washed out face imprinted into her mind. She heard soft footsteps behind her and maybe the faintest of a sniffle. 

Diffuse and sleep. 

She crawled underneath the covers and gently wrapped an arm around a trembling Violet, their legs automatically entangling themselves in a practiced dance.

It’s the give of bone that would’ve made her smile.


End file.
